super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2
is the second installment of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger as well as the second "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. This series, like the first, is geared towards teenagers and Otaku, while the normal series is geared towards young children and families. Season 2 began airing on April 6, 2013.http://www.tokunation.com/showthread.php?s=6b766f4db83c9d5afbad52fbf1c5bb0f&t=28881 Though, as noted in the final episode, the Akibarangers may return if needed, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger was not renewed for a third season in 2014. Plot Nobuo Akagi finds the MMZ-01 and Inordinate Cannon, weapons of the Akibarangers, in a store that sells Super Sentai as DX toys! Have the Akibarangers suddenly become a part of the official list of Super Sentai, unbeknownst to them? What has happened to the official heroes? He and the other Akibarangers encounter a new villain who is a major fan of Super Sentai and had modeled himself after classic villains, and who else is by his side but ©Na who wields an odd version of the MMZ-01 herself? Characters Akibarangers Allies *Hiroyo Hakase *Kozukozu Mita *Aoi Ichikawa (of the show "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi") *Tazuko *Choko Nakagawa *Seiji Takaiwa (guest) *Yoshinori Okamoto (guest) *©Na *Saburo Hatte Imaginary Legends *Choujin Sentai Jetman (1-2 & 9-11) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (1-2 & 9-11) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger (1-2 & 9-11) *Gosei Sentai Dairanger/Chuuka Sentai Chinaman (2-3, 8-11) *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger/Powerful Rangers (5, 8-11) *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger and Lightning Speed Gouraiger/Ninjuu Sentai Jakanger (7-11) *Deceased Legends (13) Neo Dimensional Brain Reconstructive Underground True Empire of Baros lol *Tsu Shogun *©Na *Oneeders *Monsterkins **Chief Clerk Blu-Ray (2) **Chief Editor HVD (3) **Smapho Monger (4) **Kunimasmaphogany (5) **Yuru-Chara Dimension (6) **Mutoumushite (8) **Coelacanth Canth (9) **Kameari Alpaca (10) Blatantly Evil Marketing Firm B *©Na *Delu-Knight (10 & 11) *Shatieeks *Chief Clerks **Kameari Alpaca (10) Imaginary Sentai Villains *Yaiba of Darkness *Vancuria *Long Other Villains *Prism Ace (12) *Alien Army (12) Arsenal Transformation Devices/Sidearms * MunyuMoe ZubaKyuun ** Moe Moe Z-Cune ** Munyu Munyu Zubaan Ludicrous Power * Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka ** Ludicrous Cannon *** Deka Wappa *** Bouken Scooper *** Jet Winger ** Ludicrous Bazooka *** Dairen Bomber *** Zyuren Buckler *** Hurricane Ball Mecha :Legend:✶ team-piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha * Machine Itasha/Itasha Robo ✶ * Itasha Boy ❖ Episodes All episode titles are written in kanji like Shinkenger, however they all start with the word "Moso", which means "Delusion" (similar to "Abare" being in all titles of Abaranger). # # # # # # # # # # # # # http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/retailer-lists-akibaranger-season-2-to-have-13-episodes.html Differences from Season 1 Due to "rewrites" in the Akibarangers' television world, there are several differences between the first season of Akibaranger and the second: *The fights never went to the real world, and thus, ©Na stayed in the delusion world. *Hiroyo's father did not turn into Doctor Z, but he still made the Z-Cune devices. *Instead of Nobuo being called to the Pentagon, Mitsuki was called, and left after the final battle. *The Akibarangers had a final battle against ©Na and DeluKnight, who appeared much earlier than he originally did. *Hakase has not told the Akibarangers that she is the voice actor for Aoi. *Sayaka never returned to Akihabara. Ultimately it is revealed that the first season did happen and that it was all a scheme by ©Na to gain full control of Saburo Hatte and rewrite the existence of Sentai so that the franchise was centered around her fighting and defeating a Sentai team every season for 37 consecutive seasons. Cast * : * : * : * , (voice): * : * : * : Guest cast * Mitsuki Aoyagi: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/03/kyoko-hinami-returns-in-akibaranger-s2.html (episode 1) * Sayaka Honiden: (episode 1, flashback only) * Toy Store Manager: (Episode 1) * RyuuRanger (Voice) - Keiichi Wada * KibaRanger (Voice) - Wataru Abe * Himself: Yukio Yamagata (Episode 3) * Himself: MoJo (Episode 3) * Smapho Monger's human form: (Episode 4) * Yasuko Yokoyama: (Episode 4) * Akina Maihama: (Episode 5) * George Spielburton: (Episode 5) * Himself: (Episode 6) * Yuru-Chara Jigen (Voice), Herself: Haruko Momoi (Episode 6, Episode 10) * Hadezukin (Voice): (Episode 7) * Himself: (Episode 8) * Himself: (Episode 8) * Customer at Karaoke Box: (Episode 8) * Nurse Hirata: (Episode 10) * Prism Ace (Voice): (Episode 12) Songs ;Opening theme * ** Lyrics & Composition: Haruko Momoi ** Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima ** Artist: Haruko Momoi feat. Yukio Yamagata & MoJo ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama ** Composition: Seiji Miura ** Arrangement: Yasumasa Sato ** Artist: Nobuo Akagi (Masato Wada), Yukio Yamagata, & MoJo ** Episode: 1 * ** Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa ** Composition: Michiaki Watanabe ** Arrangement: Hisashi Ichi ** Artist: Yuko Yokoyama (Karin Ogino) ** Episode: 2 * "Go! Love Sick" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Toshihiko Sahashi ** Artist: Luna Iwashimizu (Shione Sawada) ** Episode: 3 * ** Lyrics: Saburo Hatte, Ritsuho Urabe ** Composition & Arrangement: Akihiro Komori ** Artist: Etsuko Horimi (Mitsuko Horie) ** Episode: 4 * "girls in trouble! DEKARANGER" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Yumao ** Arrangement: Yukihiko Nishihata ** Artist: Nobuo Akagi & General Tsu (Masato Wada & Ryo Horikawa) ** Episode: 5 * ** Lyrics: Kazuo Koike ** Composition & Arrangement: Kensuke Kyo ** Artist: Hiroyo Hakase (Maaya Uchida) ** Episode: 6 * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Jack Denyor ** Artist: Luna Iwashimizu, Yuko Yokoyama, Malseena, & Nobuo Akagi (Shione Sawada, Karin Ogino, Honoka, & Masato Wada) ** Episode: 7 * ** Lyrics: Nagae Kuwahara ** Composition & Arrangement: Kotaro Nakagawa ** Artist: Kozukozu Mita (Kozue Aikawa) ** Episode: 9 * ** Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude ** Composition & Arrangement: Taka-Tora ** Artist: General Tsu (Ryo Horikawa) ** Episode: 10 * ** Lyrics: Kayoko Fuyumori ** Composition & Arrangement: KAZZ TOYAMA ** Artist: Malseena (Honoka) ** Episode: 11 * ** Lyrics: Kazunori Sonobe ** Composition: Takeshi Ike ** Arrangement: Daito Fujita ** Artist: Luna Iwashimizu, Yuko Yokoyama, Hiroyo Hakase, & KozuKozu Mita (Shione Sawada, Karin Ogino, Maaya Uchida, & Kozue Aikawa) ** Episode: 12 Notes *This is the second unofficial Sentai Series. Like most Japanese TV shows, it is considered a different installment as opposed to a new batch of episodes under the same exact show title. *The character is used in the title with the number two in it is a pun on the Japanese word for pain and the Japanese pronouncement of "two". *This season aired concurrent with Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, as well as . *Despite the fact it isn't official it is the first season to have a second season. *Though Akibaranger did not have a third season, in its place during the year in 2014 aired , a 12-episode show which, though not produced by Toei, light-heartedly parodied Super Sentai as did Akibaranger. * This is the first Super Sentai with all members deceased (althought it is unofficial). References Category:Unofficial Sentai Series Category:Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers